Soledad
by Natulcien Culmano
Summary: Despues de WWII Gilbert se conviertente en prisionero de Ivan, hasta que un dia este decide dejarlo libre(?) Porque este cambio tan repentino?


_Era una noche oscura, demasiado oscura, que solo era acompañada por el sonido de una lluvia torrencialmente. La leve luz que entraba en ese lugubre cuarto solo era aquella dada por los escalofriantes rayos. Sin duda una espantosa tormenta, que tal vez en otros momentos hubiera pasado dasapercibida para mi... pero no ahora, ahora era todo en lo que mi cabeza pensaba... como caian las gotas, como sonaban aquellos rayos... Ya que habia perdido todo contacto con otros sentidos... no sabía que sentir, que pensar, y por eso simplemente la miraba acostado en aquella cama donde él- como muchas otras noches -me había puesto. _

_Aquella tarde había jugado conmigo más de lo que aun cuerpo se le permite jugar, pero yo estaba rendido - deje de luchar hace meses- ya nada me importaba porque él lo había demostrado__**…. **_

_**Nunca fui importante para nadie….**_

Mi nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt, soy o más bien fui la representación de Prusia... que hoy es Alemania del Este, a lo largo de los años- y he tenido muchos- mi aspecto más característico fue mi soberbia, mi orgullo, pensé que era importante, y siempre se lo hice saber a todo el mundo, era increible. Pero dentro mio sabia que lo hacia porque el miedo a aceptar que otros no me querían era demasiado fuerte….

Llevo tres años como prisionero de Rusia, después de terminada la guerra a mi hermano y a mí nos separaron. Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que estaba lejos de West pero si la primera que no podía comunicarme con él de ningún medio. También estaba lejos de todo; ello incluía mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, mi cerveza, todo... estaba encarcelado en la casa de Rusia completamente aislado de la realidad.

Iván – la representa de Rusia- se había encargado de que nadie excepto él me hablar, ni esas 'niñas' que tiene de esclavo me pronuncian una palabra cuando me curaban. Él sabía que la soledad era tal vez mi punto más débil y trataba de explotarlo. Él estaba buscando quebrarme, pero para su desgracia no lo había logrado, no importa cuando dolor me inflija, no importa las humillaciones a las que me sometiera, el hecho de pensar que puedo volver con West, con mis amigos si sigo luchando era suficiente… la simple posibilidad de verlos otra vez es lo que me mantiene en pie.

Y esta tarde no sería la excepción…. Yo estaba tirado en el suelo de una celda - una espantoza habitacion de concreto sin ventanas y una reja como puerta que estaba en el sotano de la casa del ruso- en la que era el único prisionero. Me mordia el labio por - quien sabe cuanta vez- para no gritar mientras Iván dejaba caer su látigo que había destrozado mi piel. Rusia estaba como pocas veces agitado, su cara estaba rojo porque llevaba todo la mañana sin sacar un grito de mi. Yo me había acostumbrado a los golpes y ya no gritaba… eso lo enfurecia muchisimo, y era lo que más me divertia, aun a costa de seguir sufriendo. El latigo cayo al suelo, y senti un gran alivio.

Lo que no supe ver fue como en vez de enojarse más su rostro con odio se tornaba en una mueca macabra.

**-puedes salir –** dijo dandome la espalda

Levante la mirada apoyándome en un brazo, no entendía lo que habla._ ¿como que podía salir?_

Abrió la puerta-** Puedes salir-**repitio

Me levante estaba muy adolorido**- ¿Qué quieres Narigón?-** dije enojado, no entendía que perversión tenía en mente ese sujeto pero por la experiencia de aquellos tres años sabía que no sería nada bueno.

Se acerco a mí, y me dio un sonoro cachetazo que partió mi- reseco- labio- dejando una sonrisa en mí sabiendo que aun podía provocarle.

**-Sígueme basura-** susurro a mi oído.

No se me borro la sonrisa, porque sabía que era el único que podía provocar ese lenguaje en el ruso. Creo que cuando interactuas solo con tu castigador, algo tienes que hacer para entretenerte, lo mio era probocarlo para que borrara esa cara de niño bueno que tenia y sacarta toda la mierda que guardaba.

Lo segui sosteniendome de las paredes, salir de la celda era agradable para la visión, la casa del ruso era muy agradable y calida, aunque sabia que no viviria arriba hasta que **_"me comportara_**" rei internamente ante el recuerdo, mejor me acostumbraba a la celda, porque no pensaba volverme un perro faldero como los balticos.

Se alejo de mí y me llevo a su despacho, estaba mucho más cálido que aquella vieja celda, y teniendo en cuenta la poco y fina ropa que llevaba se sentía agradable. Se sentó en su sillón detrás del escritorio y saco un collar de perro. Pero no dijo nada más y se puso a trabajar en otros papeles. Gruñí molesto, no era la primera vez que me hacia eso, creo que le entretenía someterme a esa incertidumbre de no saber que esperaba que hiciera, o el saber que no me iba a mover si él no hablaba. Una cosa era provocarlo en la celda donde podía predecir que iba a pasar, insultarlo cuando me hablaba, como mucho recibiría un cachetazo o un golpe, pero hacer algo sin que él me diera lugar, era suicidio, lo sabía de muy mala manera.

Me tuvo parado dos horas, hasta que se digno a levantar su mirada y poner esa maldita sonrisa "no soy capaz de matar a una mosca".

**-Aun esperas, dije que podía salir**- me lanzo el collar de perro- solo lleva esto puedo para que no te pierdas-

Apreté el collar en mis manos, y lo mire a un furioso- Que carajo significa eso?-

El ruso cambio su cara un segundo la molestia de mi lenguaje era palpable.

**-Que puedes irte, ve visita a quien quieras….-**

No lo entendía…. ¿porqué hacia eso? él sabía muy bien que si me dejaba ir no volvería buscaría asilo en cualquier país. Mis amigos no me dejarían volver con Rusia, no después de saber todo lo que he pasado.

**-Pero ponte el collar-** se acerco a mí y lo tomo de mi manos colocándomelo fuerte en el cuello**- Se que volverás a mi cachorro….-** y tomándome del cuello me beso, la costumbre hizo que le respondiera, no era la primera vez. Iván solía besarme casi a diario, sin contar las veces que me… evite pensar en eso lo mejor sería dejarle terminar y poder huir de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero la costumbre hizo que mis piernas temblaban, y se sostubiera de su cuellos, aunque lo negara habia algo en el modo de besar del ruso que me estremesia todo el cuerpo tanto que me hacia olvidar porque estaba allí.

No se separo de mi hasta que fue necesirio respira. Lo mire agitado, relami inconsiente mis labios, sintiendo el sabor que quedo en ellos... pero él no siguio y me solto con un simple **-vete-** que sono muy amarago, se dio vuelta y volvio a su trabajo sin mirarme

Ni bien reaccione y recorde porque estaba allí no tarde en salir corriendo, las puertas se me abrían, no me importo el frio que había afuera, solo me importaba huir, huir lo más lejos de allí llegar hasta West, Francis, Antonio…. Elizabeth…. ella era la que estaba más cerca, hacia ella iría.


End file.
